


Lady Face

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Biting, Black Teeth, Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, Eyes, Hand Mirror - Freeform, Horror, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suffering, Teeth, golden eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto picks up a hand mirror that someone lost on the street. She doesn't know what the mirror will bring with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto picks up a hand mirror that someone lost on the street. She doesn't know what the mirror will bring with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up this week and thought "Hey let's do something horrible." So I tried to write a horror story. I always wanted to write a horror story, especially a story for Persona 5, so I just tried to do it. This is a quick writing I did more to train and improve a little bit, but it's also my first attempt to do a horror story, so if you had some tips and critic for me, I would be really happy ^^
> 
> ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! WARNING: CHAPTER 2 IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME WHO ARE WEAK AND GET EASILY SAD. IT MIGHT RUIN YOUR WHOLE EXPERIENCE OF THE (MAIN) STORY. ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Excuse me, miss! You dropped something!"

But the young woman completely ignored Makoto and kept walking.

"Hey!" She picked up the item that seemed to a small hand mirror. It looked antique. "Miss, your mirror! You dropped yo- huh?"

The woman had vanished. Makoto looked around. There were no other people. The street was empty. If she had simply walked away Makoto would have been able to see her. Even when she changed to the other side of the street. There was only one way she could have used to vanish completely out of her sight. To the right. That's where the entrance of Makoto's apartment complex was. Was she one of the other people who lived there? It was a huge building with many floors with many different rooms. Every month, people moved out and new people moved in. It was impossible to know all their faces.

Makoto walked inside. The lobby was completely empty. She wanted to put the mirror in the lost and found box but the box was inside the office of the janitor and he wasn't here anymore. The door was locked. She had to do it in the morning then. Makoto walked up the stairs. She didn't encounter another person, which wasn't unusual. It was nighttime after all. The meeting with the other phantom thieves was longer then she had expected. Everybody was tired after the meeting and went home without saying anything else. Makoto, however, did some shopping before going home. The fridge in their apartment was empty and her sister didn't have the time to go and get food. She had to buy something from a cheap 24-hour shop, but it was better than nothing.

She opened the door to the apartment. She didn't bother to say anything. Sae wasn't home after all. She went to the kitchen and dropped her bag on a chair. She then looked at the hand mirror of the lady. It was rather inefficient. Most girls nowadays used their phone to look at themselves or had some small pocket mirror. This thing was really big, but it would still take away a lot of space in Makoto's handbag. She turned it around and looked at the back. It was decorated with a face. Two black eyes with a golden iris. Below the two eyes was a grinning mouth. Black lips with golden teeth. Makoto turned the mirror to the side to get a better look at the details.

The eyes stared back at her. With a loud, scratching sound, the eyes moved and looked at Makoto, like they didn't want to break eye contact.

Makoto screamed and dropped the mirror. It shattered on the ground. The girl just stared at the shards. Her red eyes were reflected in the shards of glass on the floor. That couldn't have been real. Right? Ornaments don't just start to move. Right? She picked up the mirror again and looked a the broken surface. She turned the mirror around and saw-

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The back of the mirror was empty. There was no face. No eyes and no mouth. Just an empty surface. But the eyes - or at least one of them - still stared back. Not from the mirror, but from the back of her hand. She dropped the mirror again and grabbed her wrist. The eye focused on her hand, then again on her face. It moved around and looked at Makoto's body. Like it was laughing at her. Like it wanted to say something. _What are you going to do now? What can you do now?_ And then, Makoto felt a sharp pain in her fingers which were around her wrist. She wanted to scream, but for some reason, she couldn't open her mouth. She tried to take her hand away from her arm, but she couldn't. Trying to move just increased the pain. A strange sound filled a room. Makoto could finally free her hand only to see that it was covered in blood and her fingers... were missing. They were still on her other wrist. Or better... inside of it.

Her own arm was eating her fingers. A set of black teeth had ripped her skin and was now chewing on her digits like they were some kind of snack. The sound filled her ears. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. The pain on her hand got worse, but she couldn't scream. It was like something was keeping her mouth shut. Like something was pressing her teeth together. Makoto feared that they would break. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to walk towards the door, but her legs refused to move or carry her any longer. Instead, she dropped down to the floor and just sat there looking at her arm. Another sharp pain appeared. This time in her legs. The girl looked down and saw that her legs were covered with eyes and teeth too. Her legs were biting each other and themselves. Eyes were staring at her, then started to move around wildly only to freeze again and pierced holes into her head with their cold gaze. A dark red puddle was forming beneath her. Makoto panicked. She tried to stop the chewing. She gripped the teeth filled holes on her thighs and pressed them together so they couldn't open up again, but it was no use. The mouth opened itself with so much force, that Makoto's only possible action was to pull her hand back to not lose more fingers. Tears run down her cheeks. It hurt. She could feel teeth everywhere on her body. Digging into her skin. Chewing on her flesh.

Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch

The sound got worse and worse. Makoto didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do. Who knew what to do in this situation. She started to slam her arms on the ground. She wanted to crush the eyes, she wanted to break the teeth. And then, without any warning, she bends sideways. Her upper body bent sideways, but her legs stayed on the floor. She looked down her body and saw that her hip had opened. Her body had opened up like a hinge. A hinge filled with black teeth. And then, her entire body started to shake violently. Every crack in her body started to bite faster and faster. Makoto could see a figure appearing in front of her. It looked like the lady she saw earlier. Now, she could see her face.

Her dark teeth and her golden shining eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was watching a lot of horror stuff in the last few days and I came up with this idea of a body eating itself and I found this idea really interesting. I think this quick writing is too short, but I also had not that much planned. I am not good at describing body horror. Have to improve that too. I hope it wasn't that boring and at least the idea of this scenario is a bit scary to you. See you next time. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up this week and thought "Hey let's do something horrible." So I tried to write a horror story. I always wanted to write a horror story, especially a story for Persona 5, so I just tried to do it. This is a quick writing I did more to train and improve a little bit, but it's also my first attempt to do a horror story, so if you had some tips and critic for me, I would be really happy ^^
> 
> ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! WARNING: CHAPTER 2 IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME WHO ARE WEAK AND GET EASILY SAD. IT MIGHT RUIN YOUR WHOLE EXPERIENCE OF THE (MAIN) STORY. ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Makoto woke up. She found herself in LeBlanc's attic. Next to her was Akira. He had one arm around her. She was sweating. Because of her dream and because of the heat in the room. Akira had thrown the blanket to the floor and was just laying there in his pyjama pants and his shirt. He didn't want to sleep topless because he thought it would make her feel uncomfortable (in reality, Makoto would have liked that). She turned around and looked at the floor. There was a book. Makoto and Akira had read it together. It was a thing they liked to do because it was more relaxing than focusing on a TV screen. They both loved books. When Akira picked up a new novel from one of his favourite horror authors, Makoto was curious. She knew she was easily frightened, but there was always something fascinating about horror stories.

"Bad dream?" Akira mumbled without opening his eyes. The girl turned around again and nodded. Akria couldn't see her reaction, but he still pulled her into a hug. He even placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry. Everything is alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "Everything was a dream" thing is hated by everyone, but how do you undo a character death in a smaller story? This was an easy solution. And maybe Makoto and Akira reading a book together in bed is just my fetish. Who knows?


End file.
